


Savoir ce que l'on veut

by Lion01



Series: Nuits du FoF [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01
Summary: Kuvira est en prison. Elle se trouve alors confrontée aux choix qui l'ont mené jusque là. A-t-elle bien fait de se rendre ou est-ce que sa lutte devrait continuer ?
Series: Nuits du FoF [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/797298
Kudos: 1





	Savoir ce que l'on veut

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : "Empire".

* * *

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de faux. Pourquoi aujourd'hui se retrouvait-elle incarcérée ? Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu, c'était réunifier le Royaume de la Terre. Et elle avait réussi ! Il était devenu sien. À elle, l'impératrice munie du pouvoir de rallier les peuples. Kuvira avait réussi un exploit. Tant de gens s'étaient ralliés à elle… Mais il semblait que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode à en entendre l'Avatar… Cette femme qui a été absente pendant trois ans. Trois ans où Kuvira avait défié la femme qui l'avait adopté pour pouvoir remplir cette mission. Elle avait tant sacrifié pour sa cause ! Certes, elle avait touché des extrêmes… Mais le résultat était là ! Quoique, le résultat actuel était que son travail était démoli et qu'elle se retrouvait en prison. Il n'y avait plus d'Empire de la Terre… Et pourtant, il avait été tellement puissant ! Si seulement, elle sortait d'ici pour reprendre les rênes… Il y avait toujours là dehors des personnes qui croyaient en elle, après tout. Des personnes qui sauraient rallier ses troupes… Non ! Elle ne devait pas ! Elle s'était rendue ! C'était la fin. Il était hors de question de reprendre cette malheureuse entreprise qui a blessé tant de monde… Pourtant, l'envie était là, tapie au fond d'elle-même… Parce qu'au fond, qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Les gens ont besoin d'un peu de droiture ! Ils ont besoin de sévérité ! Le monde tient à ça. Les quelques règles qui le régissent doivent être fermes. Et son Empire était ferme. Et injuste… Mais qu'est-ce que l'injustice fasse à toute cette misère ? Toute cette souffrance ? Quand des orphelins se trouvaient à la rue comme elle. Si Suyin ne l'avait pas recueillie, que serait-elle devenue ? Rien, sans parents, elle serait peut-être morte. Et pourtant, c'est cette mère qu'elle avait trahie en échange de cette gloire, de cette utopie empirique.

Une fois de plus elle fut prise dans ses tourments, entre deux parties d'elle-même, une des deux noyée dans des regrets, et l'autre prise d'une folie belliqueuse. Était-ce la prison qui lui faisait un tel effet ? Alors, Kuvira prit sa tête dans ses mains pour qu'enfin ces pensées se taisent ! Pour qu'enfin, elle puisse avoir la paix, comme le monde dehors.

Les portes de la cellule s'ouvrirent en grinçant. Forcément, c'était du platine, elle ne pouvait pas le maitriser. Kuvira était recroquevillée au sol, les yeux fermés dans l'espoir que son esprit la laisse tranquille. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- Kuvira, est-ce que ça va ?

L'Avatar était là. Son bourreau était venu l'achever ! Non, c'était la colère qui l'aveuglait… Elle n'était pas là pour ça. L'était-elle ?

\- Je vais bien, Avatar, répondit-elle sèchement en la regardant, du venin dans les yeux.

\- Ça ne m'a pas l'air très vrai… J'étais venue vérifier si tu allais bien. Or tu sembles te battre avec de vieux démons… Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est.

Kuvira ne répondit rien et Korra laissa passer quelques secondes.

\- Il ne faut pas les garder à l'intérieur, reprit Korra. Il faut en parler. Ne penses-tu pas ?

Le regard plein de haine de Kuvira se calma un peu. Devait-elle en parler ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas…

\- Ne peux-tu pas faire confiance à une personne qui a traversé un cauchemar ? En plus, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais beaucoup de conversation.

Bien que Kuvira était un peu réticente, elle se lança :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, Korra.

\- Eh bien, tu as menacé la vie de beaucoup de personnes quand même.

\- Et j'en ai sauvées tout autant !

\- Ce n'est pas forcément vrai, Kuvira. Dehors, encore beaucoup de personnes t'admirent mais tout autant te craignent. Les esprits sont encore en colère. Et Raava sait qu'il ne faut pas mettre en colère les esprits ! Surtout que certains n'ont pas digéré le fait que j'ai créé un nouveau portail…

Elle repensa à cette énorme montagne qu'Asami et elle avait croisé dans le Spirit World puis secoua la tête.

\- Mais on est un petit peu toutes les deux en cause, reprit-elle.

Kuvira grogna.

\- Pourquoi même en me retirant je veux continuer ? Ma lutte n'est pas terminée ! Tu y as mis fin ! Alors que j'aurais pu faire encore tant de choses !

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que créer un empire, et menacer les autres nations soit faire le bien, Kuvira. Tu dois apprendre à accepter tes erreurs. Je sais que tu t'es retirée, que tu as compris. Mais accepte-le une bonne fois pour toute ! Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Cet empire n'est plus. Maintenant, c'est une république.

Le maitre de la terre fit un bruit ironique.

\- Ouais, j'ai entendu la nouvelle. Super ! Les gens seront libres. Ils seront surtout libres de faire du mal !

\- Mais n'est-ce pas ce que tu as fait ? Et regarde le résultat ! Une ville détruite, des familles décimées, toi, privée de tes libertés. Il faut que tu comprennes que la voie que tu as prise n'était pas la bonne. Et que finalement, tu retrouves l'équilibre entre ta partie blessée, et celle qui connait son tort. Mais je ne peux que t'aider avec des mots. Le changement, c'est toi qui peux le faire.

Kuvira la regarda. Que répondre ? Korra l'encouragea d'un sourire et d'yeux chaleureux, avant de repartir.

Et si l'Avatar avait raison ? « Mais non ! Elle force ta volonté ! Tu es plus forte ! Revendique ta liberté ! Non, ce n'est qu'une illusion ! » Voilà que ça recommence !

\- Gloire à la Grande Unificatrice.

Voilà que sa tête lui jouait encore des tours… Elle jeta un coup d'œil au garde. Il la regardait aussi.

\- Votre empire vous attend, dit-il. Il n'attend que vous et le bon moment…

Comment pouvait-elle avancer alors qu'il y avait dehors des gens qui la retenaient, qui espéraient encore tant d'elle ? Peut-être faudrait-il y retourner. Peut-être n'était-ce pas la fin du l'Empire de la Terre…


End file.
